


The Tick vs. Dr Horrible

by killerweasel



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, the tick (animated)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Horrible is searching for a new hero to battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tick vs. Dr Horrible

Title: The Tick vs. Dr Horrible  
Fandom: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog/The Tick (animated)  
Characters: Dr. Horrible, Arthur, The Tick  
Word Count: 867  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: Set after Act III, spoilers for all Acts

**The Tick vs. Dr Horrible**

I stepped off of the bus and looked around. This place supposedly had more superheroes and villains in one square block than the rest of the country combined. It would be the perfect spot to find a new nemesis. And my cousin Arthur promised he would help me.

“Billy!”

I blinked as a man in what seemed to be a bunny suit came in my direction. Who was this, the Carrot Crusader? He didn’t even have a cape. As he got closer, my jaw dropped. “Arthur? Is that you?”

“I’m rarely out of costume any more.” He gave me a smile.

Actually, that didn’t seem very odd since I was in my new lab coat all the time unless I was trying to relax back in my evil lair. “You’re a... bunny?”

He made a rude sound. “I’m a moth. Check it out.” Arthur hit a button and two enormous wings sprouted from his back.

“Okay, that’s neat.” I moved around to inspect them. “Nice craftsmanship too.” Adjusting my goggles, I looked him over. “So you’re a superhero now?”

“What? Oh no. I’m a side-kick.” His chest puffed out. “My catchphrase is ‘Not in the face, not in the face!’. Pretty good, huh?”

Before I could answer, a thudding sound came from up the street. What the hell was that? Whatever it was, it was getting louder. Arthur glanced up towards the roof of the building. “Take two steps forward right now.”

I frowned in confusion. “What?”

When I didn’t move, Arthur grabbed me by the arm and yanked me sideways. Two seconds later, the largest man I’d ever seen dropped down from the sky where I’d been standing. The impact shook the ground around me and the man ended up being buried to his knees in smashed concrete and dirt.

“Holy crap.” I took the opportunity to shift my body behind Arthur’s in case the large blue man attacked us.

“Arthur, old chum!” The blue guy lifted himself out of the hole with little effort. There was a smile on his face which looked almost maniacal as he dusted himself off. “You wouldn’t believe what I just did.” He straightened himself up to his full height. “I just fought a giant robot dinosaur in the park. A giant dino robot, Arthur! Right here, in The City. This is my The City, and I, The Tick, will protect the citizens from killer robots with every ounce of my being.”

Just when I decided to stay behind Arthur where it was safer, he took a step forward and patted The Tick on the arm. “That’s great, Tick. I want you to meet someone.”

The Tick craned his head around to focus his gaze on me. “That man is wearing a red lab coat and goggles. Those are signs of super-villainy! Arthur, there’s a villain behind you! Don’t worry, I’ll handle this! Spooooooooon!”

I made a noise very similar to a dying rabbit as The Tick leapt towards me. Why hadn’t I brought any of my rays? I stumbled backwards trying to get away from him and tripped on a mailbox. A large, blue hand closed around my neck, lifting me off the ground. Clawing at his wrist did absolutely nothing. The world started to swim in and out of focus. The last thing I saw clearly was an enormous chin moving towards my face.

Arthur’s voice seemed to be coming from far away. “Tick! That’s my cousin Billy. Put him down!”

“Your cousin is a villain?”

My body hit the ground and I tried to remember how to breathe. My experiences with Captain Hammer had never prepared me for something like that. I rubbed my fingers over my throat. “Ow.”

“He just got accepted into the Evil League of Evil and was here to find a new superhero nemesis.” Arthur crouched down in front of me. “Are you okay, Billy?”

I wanted to tell him to ask me again when my head didn’t feel like it was going to explode. “Just peachy.”

The Tick crossed his arms over his chest. “What kind of name is ‘Billy’ for a villain anyway? That wouldn’t strike terror in the heart of a puppy.”

“Dr. Horrible.” I sat up with Arthur’s help. “My evil name is Dr. Horrible.” The Tick’s lips curl into an impressed ‘O’ and made a smile spread across my face.

“That _is_ evil.” He clapped his hands. “I can never have too many nemesises. Or is it nemesi?” His brow wrinkled. “Anyway, I always have room for more villains to fight. Sign me up. I’ll be your nemesis.”

The color drained from my face. There was no way I was going to go up against this guy more than once if I could help it. “Uh... I’ll think about it?”

He grabbed me by the shoulder, lifting me to my feet like I weighed nothing. “Thinking is good.”

Arthur picked up my suitcase from where it had fallen. “Let’s get Billy home. He looks like he could use some rest.”

We’d just started walking down the road when The Tick paused. “Could we get ice cream? Doing battle with evil always makes me hungry.”

“Sure, Tick.”

“Sweet!”


End file.
